


Hail the Bridegrooms, Hail the Brides

by gnomi



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between “But what?” and the beginning of the ceremony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail the Bridegrooms, Hail the Brides

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with this story in my head. And it turns out that the last piece of fic I posted was *also* a Klaine wedding fic that featured Burt Hummel. :-)

“This is crazy. This is *crazy*! But…”

“But what?”

“But… I love you. ‘Fearlessly and forever.’”

“Fearlessly and forever,” Kurt repeats, almost to himself. He stood, dumbfounded, as the implications of what they were about to do buzzed through his head. Sue, Santana, and Brittany are all still talking around him, but all he can hear was Blaine’s voice.

“Kurt, you still with me?”

He shakes his head as if to clear the buzzing and says, “Yeah, I’m here.”

“We’ve got to make a decision.”

“I…”

“Yeah?”

“I need to talk to my dad.”

“That’s smart. He’s always got the right perspective.”

“Well, yes, but also because he’s the *officiant*. I’m not just springing this on him by walking out with Britt and expecting him to marry us without warning.”

“Marry us. I like the sound of that.”

Kurt can *see* Blaine heading toward that place he goes in his head whenever they talk about the future. He had that look in his eyes at the apartment when Kurt ran to find him. Well, he did once they were off the floor and at least a bit dressed again. And it’s a good place. But it’s not where Kurt needs Blaine to be right now.

“Blaine, *focus*! We need my dad, we need to give him a heads-up on this. We need to make sure we’re really going through with this. There’s no backsies on this one.”

“‘Backsies,’ Kurt?” His “you’re the one who didn’t go through with it last time” is unspoken, for which Kurt is grateful, but he hears it anyway. Even though Blaine would never say it. 

“You know what I mean. This is legally binding, even in Ohio, at least on the federal level, when we go home.”

“And in New York, too, when we go home-home.”

“Yes. But first we have to do this thing. If we’re doing this thing. Are we doing this thing?” Kurt’s voice is climbing up his register, and he knows it, but he’s also beginning to spiral in his head. This is what he’s wanted. He wanted this in highschool, he wanted this that afternoon at Dalton when he said yes. He even wanted it seconds after “I don’t!” burst from his mouth. But did Blaine?

Blaine takes a deep breath, while Kurt holds his. The fact that this is an almost perfect reversal of that moment on the Dalton stairs before he said yes does not elude Kurt.

“Yes. Yes, we are doing this. We are getting married. Right now,” Blaine says. “We’re getting married.”

“Sue!” Kurt calls, looking over his shoulder.

“Yes, Porcelain?”

“Go get my dad.”

Sue goes out to the main area and in a couple of minutes comes back with Burt, who immediately goes over to Kurt.

“Hey, Bud. What’cha doing back here? Is everything all right? Don’t tell me that Santana and Brittany have decided at the last minute not to go through with it. You guys have already done the ‘Runaway Bride’ thing once.”

“We’re both still here, Mr. Hummel,” Santana says from the loveseat.

“Well, good,” Burt responds, turning only briefly toward her before focusing back on Kurt. “Now, Sue said it was urgent. What’s going on?”

“Dad, Blaine and I--” Kurt starts.

“Burt, Kurt and I--” Blaine says at the same time.

Burt holds up his hand. “One of you at a time.”

Kurt and Blaine spend a moment gesturing to each other with head tilts and eyebrow raises, and then Blaine says, “Well, we thought it would be, if it makes sense to you, and if…”

“Spit it out, Anderson. I don’t have all day,” Burt says, but the affection in his tone is obvious to everyone in the room.

“What would you say to performing a double wedding?” Kurt asks.

“Kurt? You…” Burt starts to tear up and instead of saying anything further just reaches out and grabs Kurt with one arm and Blaine with the other. After a long hug, he pulls back. “I would be honored,” he replies.

“We have to write vows,” Kurt says.

“Speak from the heart,” Burt says.

“You don’t think we’re too young?” Kurt asks, searching Burt’s face for any indication of disapproval or doubt.

“I know I’ve said so in the past, but things have changed. You’ve changed. You’ve both grown so much in the past year. And, to be honest, we all know how fleeting life can seem. It’s what Carole said earlier -- ‘you’ve got to take every second of every day and squeeze it as tight as you can.’ So, do I think you could both still grow up some? Of course. But I’m your dad; I’ll probably still think that when you’re in your 50s.”

From the main room they hear the first notes of the incidental music that will precede the ceremony.

“That’s my cue,” Burt says. “Go get ready. I’ll see all four of you in a couple of minutes.” He hugs Blaine once more and the Kurt. “I love you, Kurt. And I will be honored to preside over your wedding. But one warning -- if you make me cry out there, I swear on everything that is holy that I will get you back.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

Burt says a couple of words to Santana and Brittany on his way out the door, but by then Kurt and Blaine are well in the process of getting changed as fast as possible.

“Hang your suit up carefully,” Kurt says. “It’s the only thing you’re going to have to wear tomorrow, unless you want us to go home to our respective parents’ houses in our tuxes the day after our wedding.”

“What’s it called if it’s not really a walk of shame? If you spent the night with your new husband whom you didn’t plan to marry when you got dressed the previous morning?” Blaine ponders aloud.  
“Coin a term later, Noah Webster,” Sue says, pulling a stopwatch out of the pocket of her tracksuit. “You’re on in 90 seconds.”

“Got it, Coach. And thanks,” Kurt says.

He may not have appreciated Sue’s machinations and manipulations, but he can’t argue the merits of where he has ended up. He’s getting *married*. *Now*. To *Blaine*.

It may be crazy, but it’s right.

END


End file.
